This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 272000 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Jan. 22, 1991.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,991; 4,635,902; 5,065,983; and 4,513,950; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse floor jack construction.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices have been uniformly deficient with respect to the fact that the left arm of the jack travels through a pronounced arcuate path which causes a relative lateral displacement between the jack and the object that is being lifted.
Obviously this arrangement is far less efficient than a situation wherein a relatively straight vertical path between the left arm and the object is employed.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among users of floor type jacks for a new type of lift mechanism that will produce a substantially straight up and down movement between the jack and the object being lifted; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.